


Drunks always say the truth

by smkkbert



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smkkbert/pseuds/smkkbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@cerealkillerita said: Dialogue only- season 4.5 Oliver and Felicity are in the arrow cave and Felicity has had some wine and starts talking and feelings about the break up start coming out. Maybe prompted by more than a few slip ups about “our place” when she refers to home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunks always say the truth

“…late meeting, so I might be late for the bunker. I’ll stay available, though, so in case there should be any emergency, just call me and I will find a way to talk myself out. All the mayoral stuff is getting heavy right now, but it’s important to rebuild the city and-“

“You have a nice suit.”

“…?”

“…”

“Sorry?”

“You have a nice suit. I love that suit. It looks like the one you wore during our first date that went _boom_ which was a shame because that was a nice suit. … Just forget I just said that.”

“Okay… Uhm… So… Are you going to be in the bunker for the rest of the week or do you have other plans? I know you started working on getting your company back, and as soon as the current crisis in politics is over, I swear I will help you with it. Right now it’s just really stressful. I get if you need the time to work on your stuff and wouldn’t get around to come down here, though. And since there’s nobody to go in the field with me being stuck in a meeting, anyway -“

“You almost sound like me.”

“I do?”

“Yes, you’re babbling.”

“I’m… just trying to fill the silence, I guess. You’re not saying much today.”

“I’m tired.”

“Didn’t sleep well?”

“Didn’t sleep at all. Our place is big- My place is big, and the bed – our bed- my bed- is empty and…”

“Felicity?”

“Well, anyway, I’ll be in the bunker every night this week and the next week and the week after that because it’s still better than spending every night at our- my place on my own. I can’t work with that silence that’s all around our place now, and… well, of course it’s actually not our place anymore. It’s my place now because you are not there which would also explain the silence that’s so deafeningly loud that I can’t even work at our- my place anymore. And I can’t get into my head that it’s not our place anymore which is why I keep calling it like that. Anyway, I think I might be a little drunk from all the white wine you poured, so you should just ignore me. I cannot be blamed for my actions or words.”

“Felicity…”

“Also, that is how you do a really good babble.”

“…”

“Like I said, just ignore me.”

“Felicity…”

“It’s actually late, so I should-“

“Maybe we should talk about what you just said?”

“…”

“Felicity?”

“What is there to talk about Oliver?”

“Well, we could talk about us.”

“There’s no us anymore because we’re not together anymore. There is a you and a me, and maybe there is the slightest of an us when we’re down here, but it is not the ‘us’ we used to be. It will never be like that again.”

“Felicity, I’m so, so sorry for what I did and I…”

“I know. I know you’re sorry. I even get why you lied. I get it, or at least I think I do. That doesn’t change the fact that lying was wrong. It was wrong, and it still hurts, and I don’t know if I will ever be able to forget that.”

“Felicity, I know that there is nothing I can do to make up for this to you, but…

“There is no but, Oliver. There is no but this time. … I know it’s hard. I actually feel like it’s unbearable. I do, believe me. I love you so much, and I would love to be with you. I don’t think I can, though.”

“…”

“And I should go now.”

“Is there anything I can do? Anything to make our… your place feel like home to you again?”

“No, I don’t think… or maybe… maybe you could… no, you couldn’t. I… uhm… I will go now and-“

“Felicity, what do you want me to do?”

“I… uhm… I am… I’m not ready to… to move forward or anything… I just… I can’t… I can’t even ask you for anything.”

“I understand, but please tell me if there is anything I can do.”

“Right now?”

“Right now, tomorrow, next week, next month… Whenever something comes to your mind.”

“…”

“…”

“I should go now.”

“Okay.”

“Night, Oliver.”

“Night, Felicity.”

“…”

“…”

“Oliver?”

“Hm?”

“Maybe there is something you can do.”

“You know if it’s you asking, I’ll do it.”

“Please forget what happened tonight.”

“Not that.”

“Oliver…”

“I… I can’t forget this, Felicity.”

“Then promise me that we will never talk about this again. Please.”

“Fine.”

“Thank you. Good night, Oliver.”

“Good night, Felicity.”


End file.
